Vishnu
Terran Religion and Gods: Vishnu, the Inconceivable Supreme, is the Supreme God of Hinduism,Shiva and Vishnu are same, as, in the Vishnu Sahasranama he is called Paramatman or Parameshwara, and is periodically reborn as an Avatar upon earth in order to destroy evil and bring deliverance to the pious. He is also the refuge of the Devas in their battles against Asuras. The most martial Avatars include Matsya, Kurma, Varaha, Narasimha, Mohini, Vamana, Parshurama, Rama, Krishna, Kalki. He is also considered to be the first God, Adideva. He is beyond birth, death, time. He is Beyond all. In battle, the Avatars of Vishnu are aided by a variety of astra or celestial weapons. These include: Narayanastra : The personal missile weapon of Vishnu in his Narayana (Naraina) form, this astra lets loose a powerful tirade of millions of deadly missiles simultaneously. The intensity of the shower increases with resistance. The only solution is total submission before the missile; only then will it cease. The Narayanastra was first used by Lord Rama in the Ramayana. Then, thousands of years later, this astra was again used by Ashwatthama in the Kurukshetra War against the Pandava army. Vaishnavastra: The personal missile weapon of Krishna, once fired it cannot be thwarted by any means, save by the will of Vishnu Himself. This astra was used by King Bhagadatta, son of Narakasura and King of Prajyogsta (modern day Burma) in the Mahabharata war against Arjuna. This astra was stopped by Shri Krishna himself, as Arjun couldn't stop it even with his most powerful weapons. Kaumodaki: The divine mace weapon of Vishnu; invincible and without parallel, Lord Krishna slayed demon Dantavakra with it. Sudarshana Chakra: The magical Chakra, a spinning disc with sharp outer spears. The Sudarshan flies at the command of Krishna, spinning away to tear off the heads of His opponents, or to perform any function desired by Vishnu. It was most famously used by His Avatar Krishna in the Mahabharata. Nandaka: The Sword of Vishnu Sharanga: The Celestial bow of Vishnu Levels of Warrior Excellence: * Mahamaharathi: A warrior capable of fighting 24 Atimaharathi warriors simultaneously. No warrior has attained this status, not least because there have never been 24 Athimaharathi warriors at the same time, but, warriors who can be called Mahamaharathis are Shiva, Vishnu, Shakti, Brahma. * Atimaharathi: A warrior capable of fighting 12 Maharathi warriors simultaneously.Narsimha,Rama,Lakshman,Bharata, Shatrughna, Vali, Kartavirya Arjuna,Parshurama, Ravana, Indrajit,Kumbhakarna, Narakasuran, Jambavan, Hanuman Bhisma,Drona,Ashwatthama, Karna , Arjuna, Krishna,Balram,Jarasandha and devas in heaven like Indra, Skanda, Ganesha were Atimaharathis. * Maharathi: A warrior capable of fighting 60,000 warriors simultaneously; circumspect in his mastery of all forms of weapons and combat skills. Yudhistra, Bhim, Nakul, Sahadev, Kritavarma,Angada, mainda,dviwda,nala,nila,Satyaki, Dhristadyumna, Shalya, Duryodhana,Sugreeva, Kamsa,Dushashana, Vikarna, Yuyutsu, Kripa and Pradyumna were Maharathis. * Atirathi: A warrior capable of contending with 10,000 warriors simultaneously. Drupada, Virata, Jayadratha, Shishupala,Abhimanyu, and Shakuni were Atirathis. * Rathi: a warrior capable of attacking 5,000 warriors simultaneously. Uttar and Shikhandi were Rathis. Category:Religion, Gods and Myth Category:Religion and Gods